1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention relates to portable steps and, more particularly, to steps for entering or leaving the cargo area of a motor vehicle, especially the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been many application for portable steps. For example, the difficulties and inconvenience of repeatedly entering and exiting the bed of a pickup truck has been a persistent problem. In particular, construction contractors and others who have a need for frequent or ongoing access to the truck bed have found it difficult and tiresome to continually climb in and out of the truck bed from the level of the ground or other surface that supports the tires of the truck.
It has been known in the prior art to sometimes provide concrete blocks or similar materials to form a step adjacent to the truck by which entry to and exit from the truck can be more easily achieved. However, these temporary steps are not always convenient to assemble due to a variety of causes, such as a lack of space or unavailability of materials. Moreover, in many applications, such steps can be unstable and create a safety hazard by contributing to potential falls.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a portable step that could be quickly erected that could be reliably and safely used for ingress to and egress from the truck bed. Also, it was necessary for the step to be mechanically adjustable so that it could accommodate uneven terrain or various surface conditions at the places where the steps were applied.
In accordance with the presently disclosed invention, a portable step includes an anchor that is releasably connectable to a vehicle. This anchor is connected to first and second rails by respective first and second connecting members. At least one step is connected to the first and second rails. Each of the first and second rails respectively engage first and second extension members in longitudinally sliding relationship. A first locking means secures the first extension member in the first rail and a second locking means secures the second extension member in the second rail.
Preferably, the first and second connecting members comprise first and second flexible members such as chains.
Also preferably, the first and second rails comprise tubular members that define respective internal passageways wherein the first and second extension members are received.
More preferably, the first and second locking means comprise pins and the first and second rails have at least one hole and the first and second extension members each have a linear array of holes. The first locking means cooperates with a hold in the first rail and at least one hole in the first extension member that is in registry with the hole in the first rail to lock the first extension member in longitudinal position with respect to the first rail.,
Other details, objects and advantages of the presently disclosed invention will become apparent to the skilled in the art as a presently preferred embodiment of the invention proceeds.